


Please.

by FromTheInsideOut



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Blood Loss, Car Accident, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheInsideOut/pseuds/FromTheInsideOut
Summary: If he was honest with himself, he would have wanted to die earlier. Instead of a sedative, that gave temporary relief, he wanted something to just end his existence. After he woke up under the stark emergency room lights he knew it was already too late.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Please.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, as the writer it made me cry. It’s sad. There is fluff but the fluff is to build in you up with warm feels just so it can be ripped away from you. You have been warned. Please do not read if you are triggered by any of the above mentioned tags.
> 
> You can also find this story on my Tumblr (@wichols).

Alone in the room at last his throat scratched raw from retching out pleas to an invisible god. With the last of his voice fading away into nothing he simply nodded to the nurse entering his room. 

She jotted down a few notes of his current condition and gave a gentle smile. “Mr. Ootori would you like me to bring you something to help you sleep?”

His eyes searched hers as she watched him intently. It made his stomach sick to see such pity plastered over her face. Closing his eyes he let out a long breath and wondered how such a seemingly ordinary day could have ended like this. Giving the nurse another nod he watched her shuffle out of the room to fulfill his request. The last of the day’s sun dipped below the horizon plunging the world into bitter darkness. 

A short while passed before another doctor entered the room- probably some intern who drew the short end of the stick in administering the sedative. “They say sleep is the best medicine to assist with the healing process. Are you ready?”

If he was honest with himself, he would have wanted to die earlier. Instead of a sedative, that gave temporary relief, he wanted something to just end his existence. After he woke up under the stark emergency room lights he knew it was already too late. With eyes staring straight ahead, he attempted to lift his left arm, wincing from the pain rippling across his chest. He could feel the stinging warmth flood into his veins as his vision blurred into darkness. 

“Good night, Mr. Ootori. We’re so sorry for your loss.”

_ “Please?” Her voice clicked with a hint of annoyance. “We have been running ourselves ragged with work trying to prepare for when she comes.” Caressing her bump lovingly she turned back to face his desk, “I know we said we would try to do our best with work but we both need a break. At this rate, she will be born and we will regret not spending some alone time together. Plus, how many nights have you fallen asleep at your desk in the past two weeks?” _

_ “Nine but who’s counting?” With a soft smile, he sauntered over toward the door and wrapped her up in his arms. “For you? I will make it happen.” Placing a small kiss on her forehead he bent down and gave the top of her rounded bump a gentle kiss, “and for you, I would do anything. Let’s go.” _

_ Haruhi tousled his raven hair as he whispered sweet words into her womb. With a few instructions and food packed they were on their way to the beach. _

__

_ His eyes opened only to wince from the bright light of the sun. The smell of salt and sunscreen filled the air along with the jovial laugher from other beachgoers.  _

_ Propping the book against her swollen stomach, she reached over to pat his arm. “Kyo-love? Did you have a nice nap?”  _

_ He watched as her sun hat flopped lightly in the breeze. “Unexpected but apparently needed. Did I miss anything?” _

_ “Just the usual, kids building sandcastles, splashing through water, and our little peach has been kicking up a storm. I don’t know who she plans on taking after because neither of us has laid back personalities.” Chuckling at her shifting stomach, she placed a hand against the tightened skin. _

_ Reaching over he laced his fingers with hers and soaked up the tiny kicks. “It’s almost like she wants to enjoy the waves and sunshine with us.” Leaning in a little closer he pressed his lips against her swell. “All in due time little one. Only come out when you are ready, which, the doctor says is at least three more months.”  _

_ Stuffing her dogeared book back into the beach bag her gaze shifted back to the lapping waves. “I’m not much for running and playing at the moment but would you care to join me in a walk in the water?” _

_ “As my girls wish.” Extending a hand he helped her stand up from her lounger. Hand in hand they took a short walk towards the pier and back through the water. They strolled across the wet sand sharing the excitement of welcoming a new life into the world. Swapping giggles about how each of her ‘uncles’ would spoil her beyond belief.  _

_ “As much as I would like to stay here a longer I’m afraid little miss has positioned herself on my bladder.” With a weary grin, she helped Kyoya pack up what little they had brought back to the car. The hum of the running vehicle and the energy-draining powers of the sun lulled Haruhi into a gentle sleep within minutes of their drive.  _

_ Ever so carefully, Kyoya leaned over to rub his wife’s baby bump. Something he liked to do on occasion was to carry on conversations with the little bump. “Eventually we are going to have to settle on a name for you. We can’t just keep calling you little peach. Also, I thought we talked about you getting comfy on your mother’s bladder. I can’t wait to hold you, little peach. I swear I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you know how loved you are by both of us.” _

_ The moment of bliss snapped into confusion and terror as the sounds of metal scraped against metal.  _

_ Loud bangs and shattering glass pepper the inside of the car.  _

_ Mere seconds played out like eternities.  _

_ His vision doubled and flooded with red as shattered frames tumbled off his face. _

_ “Haruhi?” Attempting to bring his hands to his face he let out an animalist scream. Whatever was left of his right arm was nowhere to be found. His eyes widened in terror. “Haruhi? Haruhi answer me! Haruhi!” Frantically, he tried to unbuckle his seat. _

_ “Kyo-”  _

_ A meek voice broke through the ringing in his ears.  _

_ “Kyo, what…” _

_ “Haruhi! Har, are you ok?”  _

_ “Ow, something hurts.” _

_ His vision began to blacken around the edges from the rapid blood loss coming from his arm. Shifting his good arm he pressed hard against the ripped flesh and bone. Stifling a moan he tried to regain his focus. “Tell me where.” _

_ “My legs. I’m-” her breathing was shallow “- cold, Kyo.” Her eyes fluttered between the airbag and Kyoya. “Baby. The baby?”  _

_ “Stay with me. Help should be here shortly. I just need you to keep talking to me. Ok? Can you do that for me please?” _

_ “Sure Kyo. Um, my-”  _

_ “What is it?” He knew it was only a matter of time before he would succumb to unconsciousness from the blood loss. _

_ “Can’t…” _

_ “Haruhi, stay. Stay with me. I love you, please stay with me.” _

_ “Love you.” _

_ “NO HARUHI! Don’t close your eyes! Please stay with me! ” _

_ The sounds of emergency vehicle sirens and glass scraping against pavement cut through the silence.  _

_ “Haruhi. Please.” _

_ “Please?” _


End file.
